L'incroyable histoire de Gwendoline la Fantasque
by Csame
Summary: Une histoire de coïncidences étranges, une histoire d'oublis calculés, une histoire enflammée. Il s'appelle Antoine et il est un moine fransiscain, elle s'appelle Gwendoline et elle est une sorcière fantasque.


**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter, noms et lieux sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et Warner Bros Corp. en leurs titres respectifs.

« _Au Moyen âge, les personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques (appelées communément "Moldus") ressentaient une terreur particulière à l'égard de la sorcellerie mais étaient souvent incapables de reconnaître ceux qui la pratiquaient vraiment. Lorsque, par extraordinaire, un sorcier ou une sorcière doté de réels pouvoirs magiques était capturé, sa condamnation au bûcher n'avait aucun effet. Le condamné se contentait de jeter un simple sortilège de Gèle-Flamme, puis faisait semblant de se tordre de douleur dans l'apparente fournaise alors qu'en réalité, il n'éprouvait qu'une agréable sensation de chatouillis. Gwendoline la Fantasque, par exemple, était toujours ravie de se faire brûler vive, à tel point qu'elle s'arrangea pour être capturée quarante sept fois sous divers déguisements._ »

ROWLING (J.-K.), Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban, Folio Junior, 1999, pp. 6 et 7.

* * *

L'incroyable histoire de Gwendoline la fantasque

Bien sûr, c'est facile de ce dire cela à posteriori. Mais quand même, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Ce ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Des coïncidences comme celle-là n'arrivent jamais.

Gwendoline la Fantasque naquit le vendredi 13 juillet 1313, à 13 heures et 13 minutes, très exactement. Son père le premier, sa famille ensuite, puis moi-même et l'entièreté du village, fûmes bientôt intimement persuadés que s'il y avait eu un treizième mois dans l'année, après décembre, elle y serait immanquablement née.

A l'époque bien sûr, on n'avait pas d'horloge bien précise, et pour tout dire, peu de gens connaissaient l'heure qu'il Žtait autrement que grâce au clocher, qui marquait l'angélus d'une belle volée en sol majeur, et les heures par autant de coups de battant. Mais malgré cette imprécision, quelques années après sa naissance, il n'y avait plus personne dans les alentours pour douter qu'elle – Gwendoline bien sûr – fut véritablement née le vendredi 13 à 13 heures 13. Certains galopins rajoutaient même – mais cette précision relève de la légende – qu'elle était née à treize heures treize et _treize secondes_.

C'était à prévoir, le malheur s'abattrait immanquablement sur la petite fille. Après tout, le Christ n'avait-il pas été crucifié un vendredi ? Après tout, 13 n'était-il pas le nombre de disciples présents lors de la dernière Cﾏne, avant que le traître Judas ne s'en aille commettre le pire des forfaits ?

Notre très saint Père du Vatican ne valide pas ces croyances populaires, et lorsque je revêtis moi-même, pour la première fois, la bure rêche des franciscains, j'y renonçai également, jusqu'à ce que les événements que je vais vous conter entérinent, en dépit de toute raison, des superstitions que n'auraient pas dédaignée la plus folle de nos vieillardes gâteuse et illettrée.

L'histoire commence quelques mois avant la naissance de la jeune fille. L'époque était friande de légendes obscures et de contes alambiqués. Cela ne faisait somme toute pas si longtemps que nous avions abandonné nos croyances païennes, et probablement nous manquaient-elles un peu. Elles étaient moins rigoureuses que la noble foi en notre Seigneur Jésus. Il y avait encore des druides. Ils étaient peu nombreux, et très souvent recherchés pour prosélytisme. Certains prétendaient détenir le don de voyance. L'un d'eux, un jour, prétendit avoir fait une vision. Cette vision devint légende, cette légende devint comptine, et la comptine muta en chansonnette, le tout en un temps record. C'est avec une certaine honte que je vous retranscris ces vers niais de gens de peu, mais qui compensaient souvent leur maigre sens artistique par de grandes qualités de cœur :

« Jour de la Saint Eugène,

Viendra au jour la reine,

De malchance et déveine.

En cendre elle tombera,

Mise au bûcher ma foi.

Plus de quarante-sept fois. »

Bien sûr, lorsque j'ouïs cette comptine pour la première fois, je n'en crus pas un mot. On entendait tellement de chose, à l'2poque ! Quelques vers vains et naïfs ne suffirent évidemment pas à ébranler la certitude rationnelle de l'adolescent que j'étais. De plus, le druide en question devait par la suite être condamné au bûcher par notre bon pape Clément le Cinquième, pour hérésie, ce qui n'était pas de nature à renforcer à la crédibilité. Pour échapper à la sentence papale, l'hérésiarque s'était, disait-on, embarqué sur un navire doré, et avait fait voile vers le lointain horizon de la grande mer de l'ouest. Là-bas, rajoutait-on – mais c'était encore moins plausible que le reste – en extrême Occident, il avait découvert un pays enchanteur où les fruits des arbres sont autant de rubis et où vivent des hommes qui ont des plumes sur la tête à la manière des poules d'eau.

Donc, la chansonnette ne convainquait personne. Survivre au bûcher une fois, passe encore – quelque miracle pascal ou quelque grâce divine –, mais quarante-sept fois ! Non, vraiment, pas même la bonne du curé n'était dupe de la supercherie, et pourtant, Dieu sait qu'elle était sotte !

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard que je réalisai que nous avions tous tort.

On avait prénommé la fillette Gwendoline car la prudence voulait qu'on la garantisse de tous maux. Voir sa fille victime d'une prophétie funeste, aussi invraisemblable soit-elle, n'était pas très rassurant. Aussi ses parents l'avaient-ils placée sous la protection de Sainte Gwendoline, qu'on révérait beaucoup en Bretagne – or, c'était là que nous vivions.

Dans les premiers mois de sa vie, la petite Gwendoline, bébé très charmant au demeurant, vivait dorlotée, chérie par ses parents, sans la moindre anicroche, si ce n'était, de temps en temps, quelques événements dont personne ne s'inquiétait. C'étaient par exemple, une anormale quantité de vaisselle cassée par l'enfant, une anormale tendance à tomber dans les escaliers, une anormale tendance à subir toutes les avanies que le sort disposait dans un rayon de trente-cinq lieues à la ronde. C'était l'enfant la plus gauche et la plus malhabile qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de voir. En plus de cette maladresse étonnante, elle semblait dotée d'une malchance inépuisable.

Le père fut le premier à s'en rendre compte, car en grandissant, le mal empirait. Au lieu de dégringoler honnêtement une volée de marche, elle avait dégringolé l'entièreté de l'escalier depuis le grenier jusqu'à la cave, elle s'était brûlée en voulant saisir à pleine mains les braises ardentes dans l'âtre lors de son premier hiver, on n'ouvrait pas une porte sans qu'elle ne fut juste derrière pour s'y heurter, etc. Plus le temps passait, plus la situation empirait.

A trois ans, elle se débrouilla pour grimper au sommet du clocher de l'Eglise et un enfant de cœur jura l'y avoir vu passer la tête sous la plus grande cloche, au moment précis le sacristain sonnait les vêpres, et en ressortir... indemne !

Quotidiennement, elle parvenait à s'attirer les foudres du destin – parfois même la vraie foudre – mais ce n'était pas le plus étonnant. En effet, l'enfant s'en sortait toujours sauve, sans que personne ne puisse expliquer comment. Un jour, comme par hasard, elle s'était trouvée sur le chemin d'une harde de sangliers qui l'avaient sauvagement piétinée sous les yeux du garde-champêtre, et elle s'était relevée, sans la moindre égratignure. La parole du garde-champêtre était plus crédible que celle de l'enfant de cœur.

On bénissait donc le ciel pour sa clémence lorsqu'on la repêchait – vivante – au fond de la rivière en crue, presque autant qu'on maudissait le sort pour cette déveine inconcevable.

On tenta nombre remèdes de bonne femme : on lui fit boire une infusion de racines de pissenlits accompagnée de vinaigre, on l'aspergea d'eau bénite, on l'obligea à porter toutes sortes de gris-gris tant profanes – pierres sacrées, pattes de lapins, etc. – que sacrés – chapelets, crucifix, etc. –, mais rien n'y fit. Elle demeurait incroyablement malchanceuse.

Un beau jour, elle disparut. C'était en l'an de grâce 1325, je m'en rappelle fort bien, la petite avait onze ou douze ans. Du jour au lendemain, on n'entendit plus parler d'elle. A l'époque, jeune franciscain plein d'entrain et de complaisance, j'étais allé voir ses parents pour m'enquérir de ce qu'il advenait de la jeune disparue. Ils restèrent évasifs, prétendant qu'elle avait quitté le village pour entrer dans un couvent. Mais on n'entrait pas dans un couvent aussi jeune, j'étais bien placé pour le savoir. Dieu me pardonne, j'ai douté de la parole des parents de Gwendoline.

Plusieurs années passèrent. J'ai beaucoup voyagé dans le pays et ailleurs, mendiant pour assurer ma subsistance, et la pensée teinte de nostalgie de la jolie petite fillette qu'était Gwendoline – et de la belle femme qu'elle était certainement devenue – m'effleurait souvent quand venait l'automne et que les feuilles orangées rejoignaient la terre. Sur les chemins de Rome ou de Constantinople, battant les pavés des anciennes voies romaines ou contre les sables mauresques, je me demandais comment avait bien pu grandir et mûrir la demoiselle.

La route sableuse et les durs pavés sont le lot des moines mendiants. Divers chemins me menèrent sous des horizons bien lointains de ma terre natale. Je vis les plus hautes montagnes, les déserts les plus arides et les forêts les plus sombres, sans que rien ne laisse présager qu'un jour viendrait où Gwendoline ressurgirait dans ma vie.

Je la revis au moment où je m'y attendais le moins, alors que j'étais sur la route du pèlerinage de Saint-Jacques de Compostelle. C'était à Conques, où de très précieuses reliques de Sainte Foy sont exposées. Je m'étais recueilli plusieurs heures devant la martyre consacrée et lendemain, à peine sorti de la ville, je remarquai quelque chose d'insolite.

A cette époque encore plus qu'aujourd'hui, nombre de malheureuses femmes étaient accusées de sorcellerie et de pactes avec le démon, je ne m'étonnai donc qu'à moitié d'apercevoir un long panache de fumée noire s'élevant dans le ciel azuré. Le chemin me menait vers le bûcher et j'appréhendais déjà l'odeur âcre et étrangement alléchante de viande humaine grillée.

Mon cœur se fendit quand j'aperçu la victime des flammes dévorantes : c'était la Gwendoline. Elle avait grandi, elle avait mûri, mais malgré les flammes et la fumée j'en était sûr : c'était bien elle, j'en aurais mis ma main... au feu. Le spectacle faisait pitié : une telle beauté livrée aux flammes ! Quel crime Gwendoline avait-elle bien plus commettre pour se retrouver là ? Gwendoline, si pure, si innocente, si vive et pétillante !

Malheureusement je ne pouvais intervenir, elle était entourée d'une horde de badauds et d'ecclésiastiques qui brandissaient force croix et crucifix. Je me suis rarement rendu coupable de couardise, et pourtant je n'osai intervenir, pensant qu'il ne m'appartenait pas de contester les décisions de mes supérieurs hiérarchiques. Je versai une larme et m'en retournai, refusant de me mêler à la foule qui se régalait du spectacle morbide.

Il était assurément trop tard pour sauver la petite Gwendoline. Contre une obole – qui représentait une partie conséquente de mon patrimoine –, un mendiant me conta tout ce qu'il savait des raisons de la condamnation de la demoiselle. Elle avait été surprise alors qu'elle vendait sur la place publique des philtres d'amour et des potions de jouvence, et elle n'avait même pas nié lorsqu'on l'avait accusée de sorcellerie.

Ce fut la première fois que je vis – ou que je crus voir – ma chère Gwendoline sur un bûcher. Cela devait se répéter plusieurs fois au cours de ma vie. J'avais fait mon deuil depuis longtemps quand je crus à nouveau la voir en proie aux flammes d'un nouveau brasier à Aix. Comme je n'en revenais pas – se pouvait-il que ce soit un sosie ? – je me mis à échafauder des théories plus rocambolesques les unes que les autres : soit j'avais été victime d'une hallucination, soit Gwendoline avait un sosie, soit, soit, soit... La comptine du druide ne me vint pas à l'esprit. Elle aussi s'était égarée dans le labyrinthe de ma mémoire.

Le temps eut tôt fait, toutefois, de dérider ces souvenirs. L'événement extraordinaire prit progressivement la forme, dans ma mémoire, d'une anecdote que je me plaisais à évoquer avec mes compagnons de marche, mais à laquelle je ne croyais plus vraiment moi-même. Mes frères de route se gaussaient aimablement de moi, me traitant d'affabulateur, ou m'accusaient d'avoir abusé d'hydromel ce jour là. Les années passèrent, et je me prenais de plus en plus souvent à douter de ce que j'avais vu, quand je fus témoin une fois de plus d'un supplice par le feu dont la victime était Gwendoline.

Ah ! Je suis bon Chrétien et je ne doute pas de la grandeur et de la toute-puissance de Dieu, mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'être piqué d'une curiosité sans pareille qui me conduisit aux abords du brasier. C'était bien Gwendoline que je distinguais aux travers des flammes affamées. Je m'enquis auprès du prélat de savoir pour quelle raison on brûlait la malheureuse, et voici ce qu'il me répondit en termes exacts :

« Une sorcière ! Une sorte de magicien démoniaque ! On l'a vu trinquer avec ses semblables à la pleine lune autour d'un chaudron bouillonnant ! Il n'y a pas de doute possible ! Croyez-moi, mon frère : Belzébuth est son maître, c'est certain ! »

Je n'osai pas lui dire ce que je savais de sa victime, à savoir que je l'avais déjà vu deux fois sur le bûcher et qu'elle semblait s'en sortir à chaque fois indemne. Je me rapprochai du brasier, dont la chaleur était insoutenable. Le joli corps de la jeune femme semblait se consumer lentement, même si un rideau de flammes empêchait de distinguer les détails. Je me détournai du spectacle macabre en passai mon chemin, plein de doutes et d'interrogations.

La scène que je viens de décrire se reproduisit par deux fois encore. La première eut lieu à Chartres : je n'y vis pas Gwendoline elle-même, mais l'on m'affirma, avec force descriptions, que c'était elle qu'on venait de brûler. Le doute n'était pas possible.

Lille fut le théâtre de la cinquième crémation de la présumée sorcière à laquelle j'assistai. A vrai dire, je commençais à croire qu'elle en était réellement une, tant les événements qui l'entouraient étaient étranges et mystérieux. Je croisai un cortège d'ecclésiastiques en tous genres suivi de la masse du peuple. Ils escortaient la malheureuse, lourdement enchaînée. Les quolibets et les sarcasmes des badauds ne semblaient pas l'importuner : à vrai dire, elle ne semblait pas affectée par les insultes qui pleuvaient sur elle, au contraire, elle semblait s'en amuser. Je m'étais toujours figuré que les condamnés au bûcher étaient terrifiés, hagards, implorants, mais Gwendoline n'était manifestement pas de ceux-là : elle paraissait très détendue, comme si son imminent trépas l'indifférait. La force de l'habitude, probablement.

Je m'approchai en courant, espérant pouvoir lui parler. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais lui dire. Lui demander des explications à cette heure aussi grave aurait été un profond irrespect, mais je brûlais – c'est le cas de le dire – d'en savoir plus.

« Holà, Franciscain ! m'apostropha un garde en me retenant par l'épaule. Ne vous approchez pas de cette sorcière relapse ! Elle connaît moult sortilèges et diableries ! Elle pourrait vous changer en crapaud d'un simple regard. »

Je dus ravaler ma curiosité peu honorable, et me tenir à carreau, mais rien ne put m'empêcher de me joindre au convoi populaire qui la menait au bûcher. Quels qu'en fussent les moyens, je voulais savoir ce qui permettait à Gwendoline d'échapper aux flammes ardentes. Nous arrivâmes au lieu du supplice, et l'on attacha sans ménagement l'infortunée, qui ne paraissait pas plus effrayée qu'avant. Elle écouta assidûment les psalmodies latines du haut dignitaire qui vint brandir sa croix devant elle. Après que le prêtre se fut retiré, on bouta le feu à l'amas de bois sec, et les flammes ne tardèrent pas à dégager tant de chaleur que les bourgeois aux premières loges en furent importunés.

Le corps de Gwendoline se perdit derrière un rideau incandescent, et j'ouïs une sorte de cri, que l'on aurait pu confondre avec un rire joyeux, mais avec le bruit des braises qui craquaient mêlé à celui de la foule, je n'aurais pas pu en mettre ma main au feu. La chaleur des flammes évapora les larmes qui parvinrent à tromper ma vigilance. Tout à la peine de la voir se consumer, je ne pensai plus à l'étrange manie qu'avait Gwendoline de reparaître sur tous les bûchers que je croisais au rythme de mes pérégrinations.

Peu à peu, la foule se dispersa car l'acte était consommé. Il ne restait du grand amas de bois que des braises rougeoyantes et fumantes. Le soir tombait. C'est alors que je vis une étrange silhouette, non loin du feu. Elle aurait très bien pu ne pas attirer mon attention si elle ne s'était pas autant efforcée de passer inaperçue. L'homme – ou la femme – que je regardais s'efforçait de marcher dans l'ombre, mais, en habitué que j'étais de la vie dans la nature, je n'eus aucune difficulté à le suivre des yeux. Il me paraissait plus que suspect, car en effet, qui donc aurait eu quelque intérêt à roder près de ce bûcher moribond, si ne n'était quelqu'un qui avait un quelconque rapport avec les multiples réapparitions de Gwendoline ? On voit que ma curiosité eut tôt fait de m'éprendre à nouveau : je décidai d'entamer une discrète filature.

L'obscurité commençait à s'installer dans la campagne où l'inconnu m'avait entraîné, et c'est, je l'avoue, avec quelques craintes que je poursuivis ma filature. Il me fit traverser des champs de blé. La lune, presque pleine, éclairait les terres et leur donnait une allure fantomatique inquiétante. Les criquets et les cigales ne chantaient pas et seuls mes pas, que je m'efforçais pourtant de rendre feutrés, troublaient l'étonnant silence. Le quidam que je pistais ne prenait plus aucune précaution, et il n'était pas trﾏs difficile de le suivre dans les ténèbres angoissantes.

Mes appréhensions s'accrurent lorsqu'il franchit la lisière d'une forêt sombre et silencieuse. J'hésitai à le suivre, mais ma curiosité – Dieu me pardonne – l'emporta une nouvelle fois.

J'eus beaucoup plus de peine à suivre l'individu dans la forêt sombre et humide. Il marchait parmi les arbres sinistres, semblant connaître très précisément son itinéraire. Bientôt, nous quittâmes l'étroit sentier : il bifurqua brusquement et plongea dans la forêt. Il ne semblait ni se soucier des lointains hurlements de loups ni de l'absence presque totale de lumière. Je ne pouvais pas en dire autant. Même si je suis de nature plutôt courageuse, les bruits nocturnes m'effrayaient, et je m'attendais constamment à voir sortir des sombres fourrés quelque monstre chimérique ou quelque fantasme hallucinatoire. Hiboux et chouettes hululaient dans une symphonie inquiétante, et la clarté de la lune projetait des ombres sinistres sur le sol recouvert de feuilles mortes.

Nous arrivâmes dans une zone d'arbres millénaires aux troncs gigantesques, si haut qu'on n'en voyait pas les ramures. Je me sentais encore moins à l'aise parmi ces géants de bois, car je savais bien que j'étais plus visible et donc plus vulnérable puisque les arbres étaient plus espacés. Leurs frondaisons jointes formaient un toit presque parfaitement hermétique à la lumière céleste, c'est pourquoi je fus presque ébloui quand nous parvînmes aux abords d'une vaste clairière.

Il s'agissait d'une grande clairière circulaire, avec, un peu à l'écart du centre, un énorme marronnier. Jamais il ne fut donné, ni avant cela, ni par après, de voir un arbre qui dégageait autant de majesté. Assurément vieux, l'arbre était étrangement tordu, comme s'il avait essuyé maintes et maintes tempêtes, mais cela ne faisait qu'asseoir sa grande dignité. Mon regard avait été attiré en premier lieu par le vénérable végétal, mais il ne tarda pas à s'intéresser à une réalité plus urgente et plus énigmatique : il y avait au centre de la clairière, éloignés d'à peine une dizaine de mètres, un foule nombreuse de personnes pour le moins étranges.

La pénombre ne permettait pas de voir bien loin. A pas de loup, je longeai la clairière sur sa circonférence, protégé par la ténèbre des sous-bois, jusqu'au moment où j'atteignis le point le plus rapproché du marronnier. En quelques rapides enjambées, je parvins à l'abri de sa vaste ombre. Personne ne semblait m'avoir vu. On constate à quel point la curiosité peut être dans certains cas le moteur des plus folles hardiesses !

La lune éclairait brillamment la scène, et je pouvais clairement distinguer la tenue des étranges personnages : ils portaient pour la plupart des capes noires, longues et sans plis, retenues par des attaches d'or ou d'argent à leur robes de jais, et d'étranges chapeaux pointus. Certains tenaient à la main le manche de balais de ménage, d'autres de fines baguettes de bois. Le doute n'était pas possible, même s'il m'en coûtait de l'admettre, moi qui était convaincu de leur inexistence : j'étais certainement tombé au milieu d'un rendez-vous de sorciers. Je tressailli à cette idée et mon estomac se serra. Je me mis à plat ventre dans un creux que formaient les racines de l'arbre gigantesque, en espérant que j'étais invisible. Les sorciers – puisque apparemment il s'agissait de sorciers – échangeaient d'affligeantes platitudes.

« Comme c'est bon de vous revoir ma très chère amie ! disait une jeune femme. Comment va votre adorable bambin ?

- Nicolas est sur le point de rentrer à l'école. Il est angoissé comme tout !

- Ah bon ? Vraiment ? Quel âge a-t-il ce petit agneau ?

- Six ans déjà... soupira son amie. C'est fou ce qu'ils grandissent vite, n'est ce pas ?

- Je ne vous le fait pas dire, ma fille a à peine quatre ans et pas plus tard que hier je l'ai surprise sur le balai de son père !

- Oh ! Si vous saviez... confia l'amie d'un ton tragique. Nicolas est impossible ! Il dit à qui veut l'entendre qu'il sera un jour le plus grand alchimiste du monde, et mardi, j'ai trouvé dans sa malle à jeux tous mes flacons de nettoie-tout magique et mes produits de beauté. Il prétendait vouloir fabriquer je ne sais quel baume ou quelle potion ! »

Son interlocutrice éclata de rire, et les deux commères continuèrent leur conversation. Il semblait qu'une sorte de mondanité allait avoir lieu : les gens parlaient, s'interpellaient, se saluaient. Une autre conversation attira mon attention. Deux vénérables sorciers aux airs importants devisaient bruyamment dans un coin :

- ... il me tarde de dire à cet imbécile ce que je pense de ces nouvelles normes !

- J'ai toujours dit que la création de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers avait été une idiotie.

- Ce n'est qu'une bande d'égoïstes corrompus ! C'était pourtant bel et bien de la concurrence déloyale ! Maintenant, c'en est fini de la compagnie Sigurd Loiselet & fils, vente d'accessoires de Quidditch ! Je vendais un vivet doré à trois Galions six Noises ! C'était ma principale source de revenus !

-Et ça fait combien de temps que ce...

- Bowman Wright. Un anglais !

- Ca fait combien de temps qu'il a inventé cet artefact mécanique ?

- Six ans. Et depuis lors mes chiffres d'affaire sont en chute libre. C'est pour ça que j'avais tenté d'ester en justice. Mais la Confédération, qui s'occupe des affaires qui concernent des pays différents, m'a débouté sans compassion ! Moi je te dis : ils s'en fichent que les gens crèvent la misère, du moment que ces pourris d'Outre-manche sont satisfaits ! »

Je n'avais pas compris grand chose aux conversations qui venaient d'avoir lieu, mais les termes étranges que les deux protagonistes me prouvaient au moins une chose : il n'y avait plus aucun doute, j'étais bien tombé au beau milieu d'un rendez-vous secret de sorciers et d'enchanteurs. Un homme, tenant à la main un long parchemin, se dirigea vers le centre de la clairière ou un petit escabeau avait été installé.

« Sorcières, sorciers ! s'exclama l'homme, comme pour balayer mes derniers doutes quant à leur existence. Bienvenue à vous tous pour cette cent trentième édition du concours du plus beau balai volant artisanal ! Vous tous, sorcières et sorciers de France et d'ailleurs, êtes inventeurs d'un balai innovant dans une catégorie : confort, vitesse, maniabilité, sécurité, etc. Vous nous avez fait parvenir vos balais expérimentaux, et notre jury, composé d'experts de renommée internationale, est fier de vous révéler aujourd'hui le nom des gagnants dans les diverses catégories. J'ai en revanche le regret de devoir vous dire que le jury ne reviendra pas sur sa décision et qu'aucune réclamation ne sera prise en compte. Pour la catégorie confort, grâce à un sortilège de coussinage renforcé et un manche particulièrement soigné, je déclare vainqueur...

- Bonjour frère Antoine. »

On venait de m'adresser la parole. Je sursautai fortement et me retournai sur le dos. L'homme au centre continuait dénoncer la liste des vainqueurs. Mon regard tomba brusquement sur une silhouette féminine.

« Je me doutais bien que quelqu'un me suivait. On ne trompe pas facilement un sorcier. Encore moins si ce sorcier est une sorcière.

- G... Gwendoline ! »

Je venais de reconnaître Gwendoline. Bien vivante, sans la moindre trace de brûlure, elle se tenait debout, juste devant moi, enrobée dans une belle robe noire bien taillée et coiffée d'un chapeau pointu à large bord.

« Cela me fait plaisir de te revoir, dit Gwendoline d'un ton chaleureux, avec un sourire qui accentua la grâce de son visage juvénile. J'ai eu quelques remords en te voyant devant mes multiples bûchers : je me doutais bien que tu aurais de la peine et que tu serais désorienté. Mais si tu avais vu ta tête, Antoine, quand tu m'as vue pour la deuxième fois ! J'en riais encore sur le chemin du retour !

- C... Comment ?

- Comment ? Un simple sortilège de Gèle-Flamme, mon cher ami ! Le plus difficile est de faire semblant de se tordre de douleur, parce qu'en fait, c'est très agréable. On dirait des chatouillis. J'adore les bûchers, même si cette passion m'a valu le surnom de Gwendoline la Fantasque. »

Elle sourit. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie. Ma peur s'atténua : elle ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de me faire du mal. Se pouvait-il que les sorciers ne fussent pas si cruels et malfaisants que l'usage le prétendait ?

« Tu es bien courageux d'être parvenu jusqu'ici malgré l'obscurité et les ombres de la forêt, mais tu es bien stupide de ne pas t'être détourné de ton chemin quand tu nous a vu.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? dis-je d'une voix anormalement rauque. Je... je ne dirai rien à personne !

- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous.

- Tu ne vas pas... balbutiais-je. Tu ne vas pas... me faire du mal ? Ou me transformer en crapaud ? Ou... pire ?

- Rassure-toi, il ne me viendrait pas à l'esprit d'attaquer un vieil ami comme toi. Mais nous allons, je le crains, être obligés d'effacer de ta mémoire certains détails pour que tu oublies ces événements, mon cher ami.

- Effacer ma mémoire ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour vivre heureux vivons caché dit l'adage.

- Mais... Je ne dirai rien !

- Antoine, dit Gwendoline avec un air un peu désolé. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque. Tu peux comprendre ça ? »

Je ne répondis rien. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'on m'efface des souvenirs qui me peinait, mais bien davantage que Gwendoline ne m'estime pas digne de confiance. Je m'abstins péniblement de lui dire ce qui pesait sur mon cœur et je me levai.

« Je suis content de te revoir, Gwendoline, fis-je – et c'était la vérité. Mais je suis triste d'être contraint d'oublier notre rencontre alors que je te retrouve enfin après toutes ces années. »

Gwendoline eut un charmant sourire contrit.

« Je vois que tu n'es pas comme les autres hommes d'Eglise, toi, Antoine.

- Il est des actes que l'Eglise commet et que je n'approuve pas, effectivement.

- Décidément, c'est le jour des remises en question ! s'exclama Gwendoline dans un rire clair. Toi tu découvres que tous les sorciers ne sont pas des monstres assoiffés de sang, et moi…

- … et toi tu te rends compte que tous les ecclésiastiques ne sont pas en faveur de l'extermination des sorcières ou assimilées, complétais-je. »

Derrière nous, les gens applaudissaient pour les remises des prix, mais nous n'y prêtions aucune attention. Des pensées étranges m'assaillaient tandis que je contemplai Gwendoline. Tous ne l'auraient pas qualifiée de belle : elle n'était pas blonde et pâle comme les châtelaines distinguées qui brisaient les cœurs des chevaliers ardents, au contraire elle était brune et légèrement hâlée ; elle n'était pas bien en chair – signe de richesse – comme les femmes que les bourgeois aimaient fréquenter, au contraire elle était fine et élancée ; mais je la trouvais magnifique. Sa robe noire mettait superbement en valeur des formes qu'en tant qu'homme d'Eglise, je n'avais jamais été autorisé à effleurer comme tous ces maris qui ne connaissent pas leur chance.

J'avais totalement conscience du fait que je n'étais pas beau. J'étais un voyageur trop aguerri, certainement très peu au fait des choses de la mode ou des usages. J'étais trop large d'épaule pour paraître cultivé – alors que je savais le latin, le grec ancien et les mathématiques – et trop cultivé pour avoir le charme rustre des paysans. Je n'avais pour moi que mes yeux clairs et ma mâchoire carrée, et peut-être ma haute taille et ma force tranquille.

Pourtant, Gwendoline me dévisageait autant que je la regardais. Je ne savais comment interpréter cet état de fait. J'avais l'étrange impression d'atteindre le bout de quelque chose, comme à l'approche d'une destination longtemps convoitée. Sauf que cette fois, ce n'était ni Constantinople, ni Rome, ni Jérusalem, ni Saint-Jacques. Cette destination était beaucoup plus ultime.

C'en fut brusquement trop et nos yeux dévièrent. Nous rougîmes de concert.

« Tu as changé, dis-je brusquement.

- Toi aussi, répondit-elle sans que je puisse déterminer si c'était un reproche.

- J'ai beaucoup voyagé, fis-je en guise d'explication.

- Tu es un moine, accusa-t-elle à voix basse, et cette fois il n'y avait pas de doute : c'était un reproche.

- Tu es une sorcière, répondis-je, et dans ma bouche, ce n'était pas un reproche, c'était un espoir. »

Elle rit, et son rire et son rire me charma.

« Tu connais la magie ? demandais-je.

- Je sais certaines choses.

- M'aurais-tu fais boire un philtre d'amour ? demandais-je en m'étonnant que les mots eussent franchi mes lèvres.

- Pas à ma connaissance.

- Que dois-je en déduire en ce qui concerne mes sentiments pour toi ?

- Qu'ils vont à l'encontre des vœux que tu as prononcés.

- Connais-tu la magie ? répétais-je.

- Je sais certaines choses.

- Si tu dois me faire oublier ce que j'ai vu ce soir, alors permet-moi d'abord de t'embrasser. »

Mes lèvres trouvèrent alors les siennes, et Constantinople, et Rome, et Jérusalem à la fois.

Les autres sorciers durent me prendre pour un des leurs. La bure que je portais, dans l'obscurité, devait j'imagine ressembler à leurs élégantes robes. Personne ne nous dérangea ce soir là.

Ce soir là, il y eut beaucoup d'oublis.

De mon côté, ce soir là, j'oubliai mes compagnons de route, j'oubliai que j'étais un moine, j'oubliai qu'elle était une sorcière… et j'oubliai mes vœux.

Du côté de Gwendoline, ce soir là, elle oublia la fête, elle oublia qu'elle était une sorcière, elle oublia que j'étais un moine… et finalement elle oublia de me faire oublier cette soirée là.

Et la suivante.

Et celle d'après.

**Fin**

**Note de l'auteur :** Un petit « one-shot » oublié qui traînait depuis bien longtemps dans la mémoire d'un ordinateur oublié, et auquel je viens de faire subir un lifting complet et que je viens de terminer. Je vous jure que je n'avais pas prévu d'en faire une histoire d'amour. Mais il faut croire que je suis dans une période romantique. Toujours est-il que je vais m'empresser de proposer ce texte à votre lecture, et, je l'espère, à vos commentaires éclairés et/ou indignés !

Vous remarquerez que j'ai volontairement laissé le texte en suspens. Personnellement, je me plais à imaginer qu'Antoine et Gwendoline continueront leur idylle, mais rien n'est moins sûr, puisque tout les sépare, et qu'ils sont censés être ennemis jurés ! Je n'aime pas être trop conducteur et je ne voudrais pas bloquer le récit, en écrivant l'histoire complète des deux personnages ou en écrivant une de ces phrases bien concluantes telles que « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ». Si cela vous plaît d'imaginer cette fin là, libre à vous !

Enfin, j'adresse un petit message aux lecteurs du « Chameau », qui, j'imagine, commencent à désespérer de voir sortir le premier chapitre de la deuxième partie. _Elle arrivera bientôt !_ J'ai tout un tas de bonnes raisons qu'il n'y a pas lieu de vous expliquer ici, mais donc, rassurez-vous : ça vient !


End file.
